Too Big
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: Sick of his over-sized head, Gumball enlists Anais to help him make it smaller but it soon leads to chaos.


**Hey guys! It's been a while! Sorry for being inactive but I'm busy with exams and revising, you know the usual. Anyways, this is an idea I had on my mind for sometime, and of course I'm gonna write a story about it! Without further ado, let's get into it...**

Gumball just woke up from his slumber. His alarm clock was making the mundane loud noise it usually makes.

The cat grunts a bit before turning to it and slamming the off button, murdering the noise. He then got up while stretching and moaning, and off the bed he went.

"Well, it's time to get dressed". Gumball said as he went to the closet and pulled out his usual sweater and pants, then he put them on.

Gumball noticed before leaving the room that Darwin and Anais aren't present, as they already got up. They were, in contrary to Gumball, morning type of people.

"They must've got up before me. I never was a morning person". Gumball commented before he headed for the door, and got out.

"To the bathroom we go". He said out loud as he went to the aforementioned place.

After getting in, Gumball filled out his tanker, then faced the mirror. He washed his face and brushed his teeth.

"There, all done and dusted". He said.

Before Gumball was preparing to leave, something caught his eyes. He faced the mirror again, and examined his reflection carefully with narrow eyes.

He suddenly sighed sadly and started walking out slowly. He continued downstairs and sat on the couch as another big sigh found its way out of his mouth.

"You look drowsy today". A voice said.

"Huh?". Gumball snapped back to reality as he turned to look beside him where he saw his sister Anais sitting on the couch as well.

"Are you okay?". She asked.

"Well...". Gumball started as his voice trailed off.

"What?". Anais asked again.

"Anais, can I ask a question?". He inquired.

"Sure". Anais replied.

"Is my head too big?". The blue cat questioned.

Anais hesitated a bit before answering since she knew Gumball was sensitive about his head size, and would be offended if it was mentioned mockingly.

"Well, yeah...I guess it is". She answered him then bit her lip in anxiety.

"I thought so. I just wish there was a way to shrink it down a bit". Gumball said hopelessly.

Anais was sad to see her eldest brother in this state. She made her hand on her chin as she pondered how to help him.

"There might be a way, but it's a bit complicated". She stated.

"Really?". Gumball asked with his ears perked up after they were down ever since he got out of the bathroom.

"What is it?". The blue cat questioned subsequently.

"Let's have breakfast first, then I'll explain it to you". Anais said as she got off the couch.

"Alright then, as you wish". Gumball replied as he followed his sister to the kitchen.

After having eggs and bacon, the duo went to the backyard.

"So what's your plan to make my head smaller?". Gumball asked.

"Follow me". Anais instructed as she walked in the direction of the shed with Gumball close behind.

The two siblings arrived to their destination. Anais, still upfront opened the door and allowed her brother into the shed, then closed the door.

Gumball looked around, then he got surprised when he turned around, as he saw a computer he never saw before set up on a table and two cables, one blue and the other one is red connected to it.

"Woah Anais, what is all this?". Gumball questioned, dumbfounded.

"This is special computer designed to make us able to see one's chromosomal DNA". Anais explained.

"See one's what?". Gumball asked for clarification.

"Oh I forgot you don't pay much attention in biology class. Do you recall hearing the word "chromosomes" in said class?". She asked.

"I think so. I remember they like, determine your characteristics". Gumball replied.

"Yeah, at least you remember the important bit. We're gonna inspect yours and try to alter the head size one to make your head less elephantine". Anais said, chuckling slightly as she finished that sentence.

"Okay then. Sounds like a plan". Gumball said.

"Let's get on with it then. We're gonna hook you up to this computer with those cables. In order to see the chromosomes, we gotta connect you where there's living cells since they are located in the latter's nucleus". She explained again.

"Uh...One question before we do this". Gumball said.

"What is it?". Anais asked as she began setting up the computer.

"Isn't there another way to do this? Like, you know how we deal with problems...I don't know, "magically", and now we're taking the "scientific" route?". The feline explained.

Anais looked at him for a while with a deadpan face.

"I think the show's fanfiction archive and the canonical episodes had us use that so many times, and it's time to change it up a bit. Plus this might teach the readers a thing or two about biology". She replied.

"Oh okay. Well then, let's get this started". Gumball declared.

Anais started by grabbing the two cables and approaching her brother.

"Open your mouth". She ordered.

"What kind of cells are there?". Gumball asked, a bit hesitant.

"Saliva contains some we can use". She replied.

Satisfied with the answer he got, Gumball proceeded by opening his mouth, allowing his sister to connect the cable to his tongue. She then sat in front of the computer.

"Now produce saliva". Anais ordered.

Gumball did as he was told and started spitting out his saliva onto the cables which made the computer screen show his chromosomal DNA.

"There it is". She declared.

"Now you need to stay connected so altering these will have an effect". Anais explained as Gumball nodded in agreement.

"It's time to make some changes here". She stated again as she got a hold of the mouse...

 **Well that should do it! I was originally gonna make this a one-shot but since it's already at 1,000 words, it seems it's gonna turn into a story with 2 chapters at least, so I hope you'll like it! And btw, if the way to alter chromosomes in this story is not the same as irl, forgive me. I don't know how it's actually done. But anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, fav and follow this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
